Transcendent Supreme Infinite Yin and Yang True Dragon King God Emperor of The Ten Imperialistic, Revolutionary Heavenly and Devilish Royal Commandments
Transcendent Supreme Infinite Yin and Yang True Dragon King God Emperor of The Ten Imperialistic, Revolutionary Heavenly and Devilish Royal Commandments & The Grand Awakening of The True Successors of The Strongest & Most Powerful Beings in Existence is a fan fictional story based on High School DxD and Neon Genesis Evangelion. Shinji Ikari is the heir and successor The Biblical God and The New Leader of The Angels Shinji will inherit actual godhood an wield vast infinite power he is the son of The First Supreme King, King Haiku there is a pairing of Shinji x Gabriel x Misato x Ritsuko x Harem This is a multi-crossover story. Shinji will not only get The True Longinus, but also The 10 Commandments Sword from Rave Master. He will able to use all 10 swords. The 10 Commandments will evolve into the Yin & Yang 10 Commandments Sword. *''Balance Breaker: Yin & Yang 10 True Commandments Divine Exodia Grand Revolutionary Genesis '' *''Balance Breaker Double Maximum Overdrive: Yin & Yang 10 True Commandments Divine Exodia Grand Revolutionary Genesis: The Supreme King's Ultimate Sword and Shield of Divine Punishment'' Misato Katsuragi & Ritsuko Akagi are the older sisters of The Infinite Dragon God, Ophis & The True Dragon, Great Red. They were the ones who adopted Shinji after Gendo abandoned him and trained him to harness his full potential. The 10 Commandments Sword is a high tier longinus containing the spirit of The strongest & most powerful dragon in existence, even rivaling the might of King Haiku. King Midas. King Midas is called The King of Yin & Yang, The King of Light & Darkness, Guardian of Balance, Master of Twilight, Herald of Creation & Destruction, The King of Destiny, The Dragon God of Divine Justice & Grand Providence, Dragon God of Heavenly and Demonic Punishment, Creator of The True Ultimate Keyblades: The Divine Heaven & Infernal Hell Keyblades. Plot He was the ultimate fail safe The Biblical God created to save the world. As Jesus Christ, he redeemed humanity. As Shinji Ikari, he redeemed the world. Now as Emmanuel, he shall redeem Heaven & Earth as The New God of Christianity and as The Strongest God alive or The GxG ( God of Gods ''). He will face many challenges that will test him resolve, but he shall rise to become The Greater YHVH! Shinji will also realize that he is the son of The absolute strongest & most powerful dragon in existence, even surpassing Ophis, Great Red, Misato & Ritsuko. The Supreme King: ''King Haiku. Joining him on this supernatural & out of this world journey is his former caretakers & guardians: Mistao Katsuragi & Ritsuko Akagi the older sisters of The Infinite Dragon God & The True Dragon, Supreme Commanders of The Anti-Terrorist Organization S.L.A.Y.E.R. ''and the dragons who helped The Big 3 defeat and seal The Heavenly Dragons into The Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing respectively. They were responsible for making him into the legend throughtout the entire supernarutal world. Team Royal *''Emmanuel *''Gabriel'' *''Ariel'' *''Jophiel'' *''Rachiel'' *''Yumi Kiba'' *''Tosca'' *''Griselda Fourth'' *''Jeanne'' *''Lady'' Angels God Seraph Fallen Angels Grigori Devils Supreme Ruler Satan Dragons Supreme King Great Dragons True Dragon Dragon God Heavenly Dragons Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Mythological Deities Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu Vampires Aztec Celtic Irish Shinto Egyptian Youkai Magicians Ayakaishi Soul Society Soul King Royal Guard *''Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Yamamoto'' *''Ichibe Hyosube'' *''Senjumaru Shutara'' *''Kirio Hikifune'' *''Tenjiro Kirinji'' *''Oetsu Nimaiya'' 16 Court Guard Squads Captains *''Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto'' *''Sui Feng '' *''Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Yamamoto'' *''Retsu Unohana'' *''Ichigo Kurosaki'' *''Byakuya Kuchiki'' *''Sajin Komamura'' *''Shunsui Sozouke Jiro Kyoraku'' *''Yoshino Ikumi Hanamato Kasumioji'' *''Toshiro Hitsugaya'' *''Kenpachi Zaraki'' *''Kisuke Urahara'' *''Jushiro Ukitake'' *''Kukaku Shiba '' *''Yoruichi Shihoin '' *''Naomi Mari Shikinami Yamamoto'' Sailor Team & Maximus Generals Neo Soldiers *''Serena Tsukino / Neo Sailor Moon & Bolshack Holy Raid Maximus'' *''Sakura Tsukino / Neo Sailor Sun & Eclipse Storm Blade Maximus'' *''Brandi Harrison / Neo Sailor Earth & War Jackhammer Maximus'' *''Adina Bloomfield / Neo Sailor Mercxury & Blizzard Storm Maxmius'' *''Keiko Tomizawa / Neo Sailor Mars & Fire Blast Maximus'' *''Janelle Coughlan Neo Sailor Jupiter & Jolt Breaker Maximus'' *''Marisol De Loneaz / Neo Sailor Venus & Metal Gear Maximus'' *''Charlie Fletcher / Neo Sailor Uranus & Air Raider Maximus'' *''Hannah Wesser / Neo Sailor Neptune & Tidal Rush Maximus'' *''Winona Purser / Neo Sailor Pluto & Time Blade Maximus'' *''Darcy Rabasca / Neo Sailor Saturn & Spirit Blade Maximus'' *''Natalie Duskstone / Neo Sailor Nemesis & Dark Blitz Maximus'' *''Motoko Kusanagi / Neo Sailor Charon & Rainbow Fire Maximus'' *''Molly Baker / Neo Sailor Nebula & Black Hole Maximus'' *''Suguha Kirigaya / Neo Sailor Celestial & Holy Charge Maximus'' *''Kazarina Kamiki Jurai / Neo Sailor Jurai & Leaf Blade Maximus'' *''Lala Satalin Deviluke / Neo Sailor Deviluke & Impact Storm Maximus'' *''Kagome Higurashi / Neo Sailor Angel & Heaven Chain Maximus'' *''Rias Gremory / Neo Sailor Devil & Hell Fire Maximus'' *''Medaka Kurokami / Neo Sailor Fallen Angel & Black Halo Maximus'' *''Kikyo Kyuri / Neo Sailor Andromeda & Galaxy Blitz Maximus'' *''Sango Kasasumori / Neo Sailor Star Cluster & Phantom Star Maximus'' *''Kida Nedkah / Neo Sailor Atlantis & Tsunami Pulse Maximus'' *''Rachel Astaria / Neo Sailor Red Giant & Explosion Storm Maximus'' *''Satelllizer L. Bridget / Neo Sailor Genesis & Divinty Blade Maximus'' *''Nora Prime / Neo Sailor Cybertron & Cyber Gear Maximus'' Digi Destined Original Members *''Tai Kamiya & Agumon'' **''Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Matt Ishida & Gabumon'' **''Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, ZeedGarurumon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon'' **''Birdramon, Gaurdamon, Phoenixmon, SigmaPhoenixmon'' *''Izzy Izumi & Tentomon'' **''Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon, GigantisKabuterimon'' *''Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon'' **''Togemon, Lillymon, Rosemon, Rosemon Burst Mode, LotousRosemon, Elysiumon, MeridianElysiumon, MeridianElysiumon Grand Paladin Mode'' *''Joe Kido & Gomamon'' **''Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Vikemon, WarlordVikemon'' *''TK Takaishi & Patamon'' **''Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon, KingSeraphimon, KingSeraphimon holy Lord Mode'' *''Kari Kamiya & Gatomon'' **'' Angewomon, Magnadramon / Ophanimon, EmpressMagnadramon / QueenOphanimon, QueenOphanimon Holy Lady Mode'' *''Shiro Takaishi & Dracomon'' **''Coredramon, Wingdramon, Examon, KingExamon, KingExamon Exaclibur Mode'' *''Rei Saiba & BlackGatomon'' **''LadyDevimon, Minervamon / Mervamon, PrincessMinervamon / EmpressMervamon, EmpressMervamon Medusa Mode'' *''Sam ichiouji & Bear'' **''Grizzlymon, GrapLeomon, Dinotigermon / Marsmon, SavageDinotigermon / AriesMarsmon, AriesMarsmon War God Mode'' *''Jun Motomiya & Lopmon'' **''Turuiemon, Antylamon, Cherubimon, SaintCherubimon, SaintCherubimon Holy Savior Mode, DivineCherubimon, DivineCherubimon Holy Ghost Mode'' *''Kiyo Yamamoto & Leomon'' **''IceLeomon, SaberLeomon, BanchoLeomon, BanchoLeomon Burst Mode, SamuraiLeomon, SamuraiLeomon Grand Shougun Mode'' *''Annie Hasaegawa & Impmon'' **''IceDevimon, SkullSatomon, Beelzemon, Beelzemon Blast Mode, CieloBeelzemon, CieloBeelzemon Twilight Blast Mode'' *''Yagami Kimura & Dorumon'' **''Reptildramon, Grademon, Alphamon, Alphamon Ouryuken, KingAlphamon, KingAlphamon Holy Warlord Mode, KingAlphamon Holy Dragon God Ouryuken, MagisterAlphamon, MagisterAlphamon Divine Asura Mode, MagisterAlphamon Bolshack Dragon King Grand Mobius Ouryuken'' *''Akane Harno & Gaomon'' **''Gaogamon, MachGaogamon, MirageGaogamon, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, CelestialGaogamon, CelestialGaogamon Divine Faith Mode'' *''Haiku Kakabishimoto & Ryudamon'' **''Ginryumon, Hisaryumon, Owryumon, Alphamon Ouryuken, LordOwryumon, LordOwryumon Holy Dragon God Mode, KingAlphamon Holy Dragon God Ouryuken, ShougunOwryumon, ShougunOwryumon Bolshack Dragon King Grand Mobius, MagizterAlpahmon Bolshack Dragon King Grand Mobius Ouryuken'' *''Brianna Makimoto & Ogremon'' **''Etemon, KingEtemon, BuhhdaEtemon, BuddhaEtemon Monkey King Mode, SageEtemon, SageEtemon Wise Money King Mode'' *''Yusuke Kisaragi & Wizardmon'' **''Mysticemon, Dynasmon, BloshackDynasmon, BolshackDynasmon Dragon King God Emperor Transcendent Grand Mobius Mode, BolshackDynasmon Transcendent Supreme Dragon King God Emperor Grand Imperialist Mode'' *''Dawn Yami & Coronamon & Lunamon'' **''Firamon & Lekismon, Flaremon & Crescemon, Apollomon & Dianamon, Apollomon Burst Mode & Dianamon Burst Mode, SolarApollomon & LunarDianamon, BlazeApollomon & LuminoDianmon, Olympianmon, EclipseOlympianmon, EclipseOlympianmon Balance Mode.'' *''Edmund Shikinami & Dobermon'' **''Cerberumon, Anubismon / Plutomon, PharaohAnubismon / ChronoPlutomon, PharaohAnubismon Divine God Mode / ChronoPlutomon Time God Mode'' *''Lucy Suzumebachi & Skymomon'' **''SkyYetimon, WildAngemon, Spiritmon, WildSpiritmon, WildSpiritmon Holy Beast Goddess Mode, SavageSpiritmon, SavageSpiritmon Transcendent Holy Beast God Empress Revolutionary Mode'' *''Adam Kssmori & Kaiyomon'' **''Terrordactmon, Anycylbactylmon, Fantasiomon, KingFantasiomon, KingFantasiomon Dragon God Emperor Mode, Elysiumon, MeridianElysiummon, MeridianElysiumon Grand Paladin Mode'' *''Jazmine Kasasumori & Mikemon'' **''Beastmon, Laylamon, QueenLaylamon, QueenLaylamon Holy Redemption Mode, MonarchLaylamon, MonarchLaylamon Holy Twlight Mode'' Time Space Administration Bureau Mages *''Nanoha Takamachi'' *''Fate Testarossa Harlaown'' *''Hayate Yagami'' *''signum'' *''Vita'' *''Shamal'' *''Zafira'' Battle Brawlers Main Members *''Dan Kuso & Drago'' *''Runo Misaki & Tigrerra'' *''Marucho Marukura & Preyas'' *''Julie Makimoto & Gorem'' *''Shun Kazami & Skyress'' *''Alice Gehabich & Hydranoid'' Sonic Heroes Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots Protectobots The 9 Maximals Cybertron Elite Guard Justice League *''Superman'' *''Batman'' *''Wonder Woman'' *''Zero'' *''Green Lantern'' *''Flash'' *''Hawkgirl'' *''Martian Manhunter'' *''Cyborg'' *''Aquaman'' *''Black Canary'' *''Green Arrow'' *''Dr. Fate'' *''Zatanna'' *''Big Barda'' *''Vixen'' *''Jonah Hex'' *''Fire '' *''Ice'' Avengers *''Iron Man'' *''Spirit'' *''Captain America'' *''Mother Nature'' *''Hulk'' *''Metal Angel'' *''Thor'' *''Summoner'' *''Black Widow'' *''Quake'' *''Hawkeye'' *''Serpent'' *''Falcon'' *''Zilla'' *''Ant-Man'' *''Wasp'' Human Allies Winx Club *''Bloom'' *''Stella'' *''Flora'' *''Musa'' *''Techna'' *''Aisha'' *''Roxy'' W.I.T.C.H. *''Will Vandom'' *''Irma Lair'' *''Taranee Cook'' *''Cornelia Hale'' *''Hay Lin'' Holy Knights Juraian Empire / Juraian Royal Family Galaxy Police Devilukean Clan / Devilukean Empire Keyblade Order of The Realm Of Light & The Realm Of Darkness Head Masters *''Xehart Light'' Grand Masters *''Selena Licht'' *''Kiera Dunkelheit'' Keyblade Masters *''King Mickey Mouse'' *''Master Eraqus'' *''Master Yen Sid'' *''Master Kaizarina Saige'' *''Master Aqua'' *''Master Fenrir'' *''Master Sora'' *''Master Riku'' Worlds Notes *Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka, Fabium, Grayfia, Katerea & Rougun are all Super Devils in this story. they possess their true forms and their full power forms. They are much more powerful than The Espadas. *The Sour Reaper Captains are much more powerful than they were in canon. Their power even surpasses The Espadas and The Stermritters. The Soul Reaper Captains are slightly overpowered. The Soul Reaper Captains trained with The Royal Guard under The Soul King to prepare for The Winter War against Orihime and her Arrancar army and Juha Bach and The Qunicy Empire Vandenreich. *The SoulKing is more active in this story and plays a more important role that canon. *Shinji was a member of The Anti-Terrorist Organization S.L.A.Y.E.R. after Misato & Ritsuko took him in. He serves as one of their best assassins. Emmanuel improved Heaven & The Church during his 10 reignas the new God of Christianity. He entered and won The Tournament of Gods. Making him The Strongest God alive of The GxG ( God of Gods ). *Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Yamamoto is Naruto's older sister and Captain of The Royal Guard and serves as The Soul King's personal aid. Naruko is the granddaughter of Head Captain Yamamoto. *There is a new level of Balance Breaker which will unleashed the infinite immense power of a Longinus called Balance Breaker Double Maximum Overdrive *The 13 Court Guard Squads improved to 16 with the additions of 3 new divisions. *Soul Society will be involved with the supernatural world. Soul Society will be up to date with The World of The Living. *This is alternate retelling of Bleach combined with the story-line of this story with major additions to the story. *Orihime Inoue is the main antagonist. She gets a major personality change in this story. She framed Leiutenants Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru & Kaname Tousen for her Hollowification experiments and have them executed and was responsible for the birth of the Vizards. She serves as The Queen of Hueco Mundo and a former Sailor Soldier who was exiled by Sailor Galaxia and The Sailor Soldier High Council for high treason among The Sailor Soldier Civilization. Orihime assumed The mantle of ''Sailor Black Hole ''and has become The Supreme Commander of The ''Dark Scouts. ''. She intends to become the new ruler of The Soul Society and Supreme High Empress of All Worlds. Orihime assimilated all their power into her own along with Master Xehanort and Maleficent *Kazuki Shikimori is a descendant of The Original Satan and a Super Devil. In This story. He wields The Divine Dividing. Kazuki is The Strongest White Dragon Emperor in this story. Kazuki has complete mastery of The Divine Dividing, including The Juggernaut Drive and Juggernaut Overdrive. *Tatsuki Arisawa is The Subitute Soul Reaper of Karakura Town. Tatsuki was trained by ichigo to become a effective Subsitute Soul Reaper. *Naomi Shikinami Yamamoto is the daughter of Genryusai Shigkuni Yamamoto. She was married into The Shikinami clan. Naomi is the aunt of Naruto & Naruko since Kushina is her sister. *Ichigo Kurosaki is a true Soul Reaper and one of The Oldest Soul Reapers along with Head Captain Yamamoto & Captain Unohana. Ichigo was apart of The Original 13 Court Guard Squads and one it's founders along with Yamamoto. Ichigo is paired with Unohana. Ichigo is a master of Hakudo, Kido, Hoho and Zanjutsu. Ichigo is the current captain of squad 5 and still wields Zangetsu. *Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Yamamoto is the grandson of Head Captain Yamamoto and the younger brother of Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Yamamoto. Naruto is a prodigy and hailed as a hero in his pervious life as a ninja. Naruto is nicknamed The ''God Slayer ''because he defeated The Primordial God Juubi and The Rabbit Goddess Kaguya Otsutsuki. Naruto was the former captain of squad 10 before he took over as captain of squad 3. Naruto is the sensei of Toshiro Hitsugaya just like Yoruichi is to Sui Feng. Naruto is paired with Yoruichi, Kukaku, Sui Feng, Tier Harribel, Lisa Yadomaru, Rangiku Matsumoto, & Neliel Tu Oderschwanck *Yoruichi Shihoin is the captain of squad 15 and co supreme commander of The Stealth Force along with Sui Feng after she gave her position as captain to Sui Feng. Kukaku Shiba is the captain of squad 14 and she got her arm healed by Naruto. Alternate Version *Kingdom Spirit Blade & Transcendent Bible Blade Millennium DxD Trinity Storm: Grand Rise of The Next Transcendent Supreme Infinite Twilight Inferno True Dragon King God Emperor Of The 10 Imperialistic, Revolutionary Heavenly & Devilish Royal Commandments Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Rosario + Vampire Fan Fictions Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Story Category:Bible Blade Fan Fictions Category:Spirit Blade Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Sailor Neo Moon God Bakugan Masters / Legendary Infinity Celestial Deity Zodiac Aeon Guardian Storm Fan Fictions Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon: Intergalactic, Cybernetic & Supernatural Justice Defending Guardians of The Star Kingdoms & The Vast Infinite Galaxies / Infinity Zodiac Divine Celestial Titan Deity Maximum Revolutionary Genesis Storm Category:Maburaho / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Queen's Blade Fan Fictions Category:Akame ga Kill! Fan Fictions Category:ThunderCats Fan Fictions Category:Devil May Cry Fan Fiction Category:Justice League Fan Fictions Category:Mega Man Fan Fictions Category:Kim Possible Fan Fictions Category:Bushoujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Imperial Shooting Majestic Star Galaxy Storm: Rise Of The Queen Of The Magnificent Moon Kingdom & The True Rulers Of The Solar System Category:The Legend Of Korra Fan Fictions Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fan Fictions